149134-save-the-game
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- But no one plays mechari and draken | |} ---- ---- You are right, no one plays anything but aurin in this game. How the hell could I forget that? God I hate aurin so damn much. | |} ---- ---- Okay okay ... WHAT IF ... We petition Crabine to make an Aurin Catgirl Costume Set! That way ALL THE RACES can put on their kitty-ears and have cute little tails and a bouncy little walk! WINNING! Now you can be a Robot-Aurin, or a Lizard-Aurin, or a Rock-Aurin or a Zombie-Aurin or a Hamster-Aurin or even a plain old vanilla Human-Pretending-To-Be-Aurin! | |} ---- ---- As I recall, the reason we got choices and not sliders has something to do with the way the character models are rendered. The system wasn't designed from the start to accommodate sliders. | |} ---- ---- I am simple man, i see boobs , i click like | |} ---- ---- ---- I wouldn't care about teen girl characters if there was an alternative option. Even in WS you can make an old wrinkly dude, but your female character will never look over 20. :rolleyes: But such is the culture we live in. | |} ---- Well, maybe not the Granok gals. They got enough junk in that trunk for three other characters. :lol: | |} ---- You forgot Chua Aurin. | |} ---- Yes, so much this!! I want to make a char that looks like Kim Kardashian or Coco Austin :D | |} ---- We're not on exile side, mind you. Might be why you don't see us around ;) | |} ---- ---- ---- how about a bdsm outfit or two? a personal gimp on a leash with his own cage? | |} ---- T_T I'll just let myself out then . . . I'm all in favor of sliders. I'd also like the option to make a fat female character (for Human at least). Though I'd probably use the boob sliders to make my Draken main even more flat chested (unless Carbine wants to be monsters and not give me that option). | |} ---- Think that's Savage costume set. The gimp on a leash "toy" might end up a login reward down the line.... Spider. I've played both... just because I can't get into the aesthetic of Iron-thighs and "I whip ma tail back and forth" doesn't mean you should be penalized... that said, you might want to give the devs some "concept art" of what clothing you think mini-maid and scaly tits might actually don to up their "skin game". I sorta doubt a Sears catalog is going to do the trick. Edit - I googled Sexy machine clothes and got a bunch of laundry room porn... and some good tips on washing the unmentionables... very educational....... not very helpful though... You might have to resort to Deviant Art for this one... I....I just can't help you there... (Connery-voice) "where you are going... I cannot follow..." Edited January 22, 2016 by Eidolon Zephyrhawk | |} ---- Careful what you wish for....*starts drawing* | |} ---- Go get em tiger. | |} ---- I need a chua in one in a little cage. I laughed so hard at this image. | |} ---- My Granok babe, "Sheeza Brickhaus" only has it for 2.5 characters. Or about 5 Aurin. Edited January 23, 2016 by Dharnell | |} ---- But you probably picked the one with the biggest... posterior :lol: | |} ---- ---- Just reminded me of this Warning: it can not be unseen. | |} ---- They do this kind of thing a lot, actually. They decreased the boob size straight up of Humans/Cassians and Aurins before introducing body types. They removed the Holocrypt voice over before giving it a toggle. Also, I think the Mordesh still jiggle too. Boyfriend claims to have done extensive testing on F2P jiggle physics. :P I don't think he tested Aurin though. If this is something important to you, should request they add a jiggle toggle so both sides can have as much or as little jiggle as they want. Edited January 24, 2016 by Spider Bro Jenkins | |} ---- Lets all hope the adventuring ladies have some good cross-your-heart control for high impact dodge rolls, but there's another side to this... think of the back issues these poor women have... half your repair costs might come from spinal repair for advanced stage scoliosis. Where's the spinal degradation slider? All the cute top heavy girls have a little "hunch". :P So... when a grannok lady gets older, is it tectonic drift? continental divides?? Inquiring minds want to regret knowing! | |} ---- Afaik this game has never had boob physics in it. There are some jiggle animations (especially on the mordesh) but physics would suggest that there's an actualy physics engine at work; (like havok physics) a physics engine increases the amount of CPU work the game has to do although they basically work well on anything that should be affected by gravity (mainly capes, skirts and boobs.) Boob physics can range from pleasant to distracting to outright annoying. BnS and Skyforge are two examples where it can become irritating because the boobs actually seem to be a wholly seperate entity to the character. ARR handles it a bit better; the jiggle is there, but not to the point of distraction. | |} ---- Yeah Skyforge has the most epic boob physique. When you turn the character they jiggle like jelly. Distracting and unnatural but I guess that's the point :lol: | |} ----